


Pillow Fight Shenanigans

by MistbornHero



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Its hella short too, No Plot, Pillow Fights, Placed somewhere in season 1, Rip feels like a babysitter, Team Bonding, The team fooling around, just fluff, no actual ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and just got around to finishing it. It's literally the only fic I've finished and it's super short, but I kinda like it.
> 
> Thanks to @bibookblog on tumblr for reading most of my drabbles.

Sara clutched the soft projectile with one hand, hoping the compression would make it’s impact with her target more effective. Her teammate gave a signal and she sprung into action. With trained accuracy she drew her hand back and threw the object at her opponent. She turned to Snart with a grin on her face as the pillow collided with Ray, who stumbled back with a glare.  
“Pillows are not supposed to be that hard,” he called out, picking the pillow up and attempting to compress it in the same way.  
“You’re just mad you can’t make it hit that hard,” Snart retorted while Sara turned to find herself a new pillow to attack with. At that moment Mick threw another pillow at Jax, he grinned as the small poof spread across the room and the pillow reformed to it’s original size.  
Sara ducked Ray’s returned pillow, only to find Kendra’s projectile headed for the space she would end up in. She dropped to the floor hoping to avoid it, but the fluffy object still hit her arm and Kendra squealed and did a little victory dance, turning to high-five Ray. Snart used that moment to throw his pillow at her, but she managed to avoid it. The pillow bounced to the ground behind her and she turned to pick it up.  
“You’ll get her next time,” Sara assured him, kicking Kendra’s ex-pillow towards him. Jax hurled his pillow then, aiming towards the leaning criminal. Sara launched hers at it, and the two fell in the middle of the room.  
\---------  
Ray propelled their pillow towards Sara, she jumped away. At that moment the door opened behind her and the pillow flew right at Rip’s face. Pillows were dropped to the floor in an instant, some of them looked at the scientist accusatorily.  
“...This was a training exercise,” Sara’s excuse was quick to come, spilled out as soon as she saw his angry expression. It was a lie, Snart had made a joke about them being partially useless without their magical and scientific enhancements. Offended Kendra had thrown the closest object, a pillow, at him. He had quickly returned the favor and soon it had broken out into an all out pillow war where Sara, Mick and Snart fought against the other three.  
“Meant for team building and communication,” Ray added, grinning at his teammates. It was not in his best interest to let Rip start yelling.  
“It’s stress relieving,” Kendra supplied. Not giving their leader time to recover and admonish them.  
“Good for finding out what those three can do when not using powers,” Snart continued, nodding towards the opposite team. He was doing his version of a smile, and Mick openly grinned behind him.  
To his credit, Rip didn’t look too convinced. Still, he glanced around the room, pillows scattered about and sighed, it felt like he had picked up a bunch of children instead of full grown adults. “Just remember to clean up when you’re done,” he said turning his back. “And whoever is in charge of dinner tonight needs to get going,” Rip added before the door closed.  
At least they were not using weapons this time.


End file.
